Frozen Story: Hero Style
by Danny Nightshade
Summary: Their are four cities, one is the city to a powerless hero, but is the best out of the four. All four heroes must work together to bring an end to someone planning to take over, someone who will take his angry on anyone in his way. I suck at Summarys, but I don't care, this is my first real story.
1. Meeting yourself

**I do not own Frozen, that's Disney**

**Also this is modern, so no QUEEN AND PRINCESS!**

**I OWN DIS PLOT.**

**AND DON'T COPY!**

**(Y/N)-Your name**

**(L/N)-Last name  
><strong>

**(H/C)-Hair colour**

**(E/C)-Eye colour**

Ch.1

You were watching T.V, watching the news on superheroes.

'_We go to Agro City and find that their hero, Arch, had single handily got Mega back in jail. All we know about the mysterious hero is that he has no powers and has incredible archer skills. Many believe he wants to do well in the city, but others believe that the non-super powered hero what's attention.'_

You run a hand through your (H/C) hair, and put your bow down and listen to what they say about the biggest superhero, Snow Queen.

'_Other than the mysterious hero, Arch, his tying hero, Snow Queen, seems to be having a break; no criminals are doing anything to Arendelle City. It seems almost lifeless without the screen of Snow Queen besting villains and criminals. Other than that, Arch and Snow Queen are the best heroes this world has ever seen-'_

You turn the T.V off and turn your attention to your bow and newly devolved arrows, getting off the couch, you put your bow next to you red and black suit. Picking up your Explosive, poisonous, electrocute and camera arrows, you put them in your quill, to hold them.

Walking to the bathroom, your IPhone, that you created yourself, goes off.

'_Hello?'_

'_Hey (Y/N), did you see Super-news, you and Snow Queen are tying for best hero.'_

'_Oh hey Lilly, yeah I did see and yeah I know I'm tying with Snow Queen, but can you blame them, she is the best hero with her snow and ice powers. And how is Maroon City going, got any bad guys?_

'_Yeah I hear ya, and sadly no just got a robber last night. And I'm starting my new job at Arendelle City in Anderson Industry.'_

You stare at yourself in the mirror, _Anderson Industry_, the history it has.

Michael and Tanya Anderson, the last owners of Anderson Industry, were killed three years ago, no one knows how they were killed. Leaving their children, Elsa and Anna, Elsa being the oldest, was given the company and Anna was given nothing that revolved around the company.

'_I know Lilly, it's just me and SonicDrive with all the bad guys and this has been going on for about two weeks. I am the only hero out of you, Max and Snow Queen who has no powers, why does Maroon City, Hacker City and Arendelle City get their superheroes, while in Agro City there is a plain guy dressing as a hero, with a bow and arrows. We have for you, super speed, for Max, a super brain, and Snow Queen, ice and snow. But me, I have none, just a skilled bowman, with incredible hacking skills, brilliant at making arrows of all sought and a giant crush on Snow Queen.'_

'_(Y/N), I know you feel different to the others and me, but you are so much better than all of us, maybe this time your city choose you to protect it, without any powers.'_

You end the call and start to brush your teeth, to get ready to work at Pizza Pizza's Place.

* * *

><p>Elsa stirred to a bubbly and happy red-haired girl, bouncing on her bed screaming to her to get up.<p>

"Anna, go away!" Elsa mutters to the red-head, now known as Anna, she looks amused and replies,

"The skies awake, so I'm awake, so let's get you to work."

Elsa groans, but slowly gets out of her bed, Anna sees her really sleepy, but knows that if she can't get Elsa to work she can't have Kristoff over.

Elsa seeing Anna's worried face raises an eyebrow but Anna just jumps off Elsa's bed, dragging her to the kitchen to have Olaf's (the snowman Elsa made for Anna) pancakes.

Sitting at the table, Olaf comes in holding a plate filled with pancakes.

"Here you go Elsa, you look like your need a warm hug, and do you want a warm hug?"

Elsa shakes her head, no and starts to eat her pancakes; once she finished them she walks to the T.V and turns on Super-news.

_'We go to Agro City and find that their hero, Arch, had single handily got Mega back in jail. All we know about the mysterious hero is that he has no powers and has incredible archer skills. Many believe he wants to do well in the city, but others believe that the non-super powered hero what's attention.'_

Elsa blushes at the name of the mysterious powerless hero, Arch; she does believe you want to do well in your city, along with Anna, Olaf and Kristoff but Hans Westerguard believes you want attention.

_ 'Other than the mysterious hero, Arch, his tying hero, Snow Queen, seems to be having a break; no criminals are doing anything to Arendelle City. It seems almost lifeless without the screen of Snow Queen besting villains and criminals. Other than that, Arch and Snow Queen are the best heroes this world has ever see, but our four heroes already are having challenges, with SonicDrive is fourth in the charts once again, Speedy is third in the charts and Arch and Snow Queen neck 'n' neck, for second and first._

_I'm Randy Super and I'll see you next time. '_

Elsa turns off the T.V and walks past her Ice suit, for when she is being a superhero, she stares at it awhile, but turn to get ready for work.

You were at work when it happened, when this massive mega-human comes crashing in the window, your (E/C) eyes widen and you shout,

* * *

><p>"RUN!"<p>

Everyone runs outside and you get your work clothes off, where your red and black suit is, once you put you hood up, all you can see is your (E/C) eyes.

Pulling your bow out and putting you arrow-filled quill on your back, you run straight at Ugly, notching a electrocute arrow and firing.

Once your arrow hits target, your watch connected to every arrow you make, beeps telling you that you can electrocute him, you tap it and then Ugly roars, feeling like a lightning bolt had just hit him, he tries to find you but he can't, you notch three normal arrows and fire at him, every time it hits target, Ugly roars in pain, finally can't take the pain, faints from pain, cheers are heard all around you and you run off somewhere, where no one will find you.

Putting on your work clothes on again and putting your bow and still arrow-filled quill, you run back to work and nobody noticed you had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Once work is over, you head back home to start your parole over the city, when you step inside your home, your IPhone goes off.<p>

_'Hey (Y/N), I heard what happened, we were watching super-news on break when suddenly 'BREAKING NEWS' and shows a mega-human getting taken down by arrows and when people started seeing the arrows they knew you were there, but for some odd reason Miss. Anderson or Elsa, blushes at the mention of you, so dude you got a fan-girl from **The Anderson, Elsa Anderson**_, _and question are you off tomorrow?'_

_'Hey Lilly, yeah that did surprise me, and really Elsa likes me, also yes I am off tomorrow and the two days after. Why?_

_'Well I was thinking you could look after Arendelle City in the morning and help me out in Anderson Industry.'_

_'Sorry but I'm not taking Arendelle off Snow Queen and for that offer for helping you at Anderson Industry is a maybe, so yeah. '_

You end the call, to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else a man, man is plotting to take something important to all four cities, and is waiting for the perfect time to start the plan to take over.<p>

**A.N: I hope you like it, this is my first so just go with it and tell me what you think?.**


	2. Meeting an Anderson

**I do not own Frozen, that's Disney**

**Also this is modern, so no QUEEN AND PRINCESS!**

**I OWN DIS PLOT.**

**AND DON'T COPY!**

**(Y/N)-Your name**

**(L/N)-Last name**

**(H/C)-Hair colour **

**(E/C)-Eye colour**

Ch.2

You woke up to the sound of a beep, your (E/C) eyes widening in remembrance, you said you might go to Anderson Industry to help out Lilly in work.

Jumping out of bed you get put your red and black suit underneath your casual clothes, you brush your overall untameable (H/C) hair, which failed, brushed your teeth and ate your food, but for some odd reason you felt your life was about to turn upside down.

* * *

><p>Making it to the train station just to see your train leaving, you think of a on the spot plan. You look at the train then your feet, and then you ran, just as the train was nearly out of reach you jump, making it on and making your way to Arendelle.<p>

* * *

><p>Once you are off the train, you call Lilly.<p>

_'Hello?'_

_'Lilly it's (Y/N), I just got off the train to Arendelle, and don't say 'you didn't have to come' because I wanted to and if you remember you asked me if I wanted to help out in your work, so the main question, where should I meet you?'_

_'Oh, hey (Y/N), really just now, and I wasn't just going to see that, yes I do remember asking and meet me outside Anderson Industry.'_

You hang up on Lilly once she finished talking and walk out of the station, as you were standing looking for a taxi, someone knocks you over,

"Oh I am so sorry" you hear from the person and look up, and nearly stop breathing, the person who knocked you down has platinum blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"No it's ok, I was in the way of you walking, it's my fault." You replied to the blonde, she sighs in relief but shakes her head and holds her hand out for you to grab.

You grab her hand, your eyes widening at how cold it felt and she pulls you up with your help, once you are perfectly standing she lets go of your hand and you miss the cold feeling.

"I'm Elsa and I can drive you where you want to go if you want?" The girl now named Elsa says, you look at her in surprize but gently shake your head, no.

"No thank you Elsa, my names (Y/N) (L/N). And I'm heading to Anderson Industry to help my friend, Lilly, she just started working there."

Elsa eyes widen and smiles a little, making you confused on why she would smile, but then you connect the dots, Elsa and Anderson Industry, she is Elsa Anderson.

You take a step back and wave goodbye.

"Nice meeting you Elsa or should I say Miss. Anderson, -Elsa freezes- and I will see you at your company, if you want to see me that is? And she is Lilly Jackson; she is like a sister to me."

You turn and walk away from the beautiful platinum blonde, and shout for a taxi, in ten seconds one shows up you open the door, but before stepping in you look at Elsa once me and smile softly. You get in and look at the driver and say,

"Get me to Anderson Industry in five minutes and I will give you five more."

You get your answer by the driver when he zooms at 70 miles per hour.

* * *

><p>Elsa was still frozen from where you left her, no one knew what she didn't look like from outside her company in Arendelle, but then again you looked like you didn't belong in Arendelle with your gorgeous (EC) eyes, untameable (H/C) hair, your red/black tank top and black jeans with red converse on.

You looked like you came from Argo City, but why would you come from Argo City warmest place in the four cities and you come to the coldest, she shakes her head, but heads to her car, with your face implanted in her mind.

* * *

><p>Elsa makes it just in time for her meeting with Hans' company, Westerguard Heights, a company to make the four cities a better place, walking to the meeting room; she remembers that you are here, that you would be helping out your friend who works for her, Lilly Jackson.<p>

Elsa stands outside the meeting room doors, and opens them, to her surprize she sees you next to a black haired, green-eyed girl, _that must be Lilly_ she thought.

You notice Elsa and send a grin at her, which she does in a shy manor.

* * *

><p>"What is an Agro boy doing here?"<p>

You turn to see a ginger-haired man staring at you in distaste; you raise an eyebrow and turn to Lilly for her to explain for him.

"Sorry Mr. Westerguard, this 'boy' is here to help." Lilly explains.

"What can you do?"

You look at him and say,

"Give me a guitar and I can show you." You reply and have a determinate look in your eyes.

Someone gives you a guitar and you stand on the table, while people took degusted, Elsa and Lilly look amused. You start playing and sing 'Waiting for Superman'.

_"She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"_

_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane_

_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

You stare at Elsa and she blushes, looking away.

_She's talking to angels, counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah_

_Waiting for Superman_

Lilly is amused that you are looking at Elsa, someone who fangirls over him.

_She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_

_Nothing's making sense_

_She's been chasing an answer_

_A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis_

_She says "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late"_

_He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_

_She says "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this"_

_Left without a kiss_

_Still, she smiles, oh the way she smiles, yeah_

You walk around the table but keep your eyes on Elsa, who starts smiling.

_She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah_

_She's waiting for Superman_

You jump off the table and walk around Mr. Westerguard, while he looks bright red.

_To lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love and climbing through the air_

_Save her now, before it's too late tonight_

_Oh like the speed of light_

_And she smiles_

Elsa grins as you go back on the table and stands in front of you, her heart beats going quicker.

_She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms yeah, oh in his arms yeah_

_She's waiting for Superman_

Still staring at Elsa, you go on one knee with the guitar on the knee.

_To lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love and climbing through the air_

_Save her now before it's too late tonight_

_She's waiting for Superman"_

You started breathing heavy but what shocked you the most was as you played and sang your eyes never left Elsa's. Something that scared but excited you, you bow and give the guitar to the person who gave it to you before.

Lilly starts clapping and soon followed by everyone, they even started to stand. You grin but it disappears when you heard the words '_ATTACK'_ from you watch. You jump off the table and run out of the window, with people screaming your name, but Lilly seeing your grin slip of your face.

You land on a building roof, and run off with you ripping your clothes off, and people seeing Arch the Argo Cities hero in Arendelle, you make it to the train station and jump on top of the Argo Train that takes you back home, to see what is attacking your City.

* * *

><p>Elsa saw your grin slip of your face, and saw how you ran through the window, you were one of those people screaming at you to stop, but you didn't, Elsa also saw Lilly not screaming your name but running down stairs.<p>

Elsa didn't hear your watch say attack; no one did but you, then the T.V turns on with 'BREAKING NEWS'.

_'Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, we go to Argo City to see two Mega-Humans rampaging through the City, where is Arch people, did they catch him or did he quit his hero duties.'_

Right when Randy says that, the two Mega-Humans fall to their knees, behind them stood Arch/you, but no one knew that.

_'No people Arch is still saving the city…oh did you see that Arch just fired in between their legs…That has got to hurt…OW, now that has got to hurt being electrocuted and poisoned at the same time. And they're down, go Arch woo hoo.'_

Arch looks at the camera, smiles and waves, shouting,

"IF YOU WANT THIS CITY, YOU HAVE TO GO TROUGH ME. I WILL PROTECT THIS CITY WITH MY LIFE! NO ONES ATTACKS THIS CITY!"

_'Well there you have it folks, Arch as always saves his city, and it looks like he does this to protect the Argo People or does he._

_I'm Randy Super and I'll see you next time'_

Still not over you jumping out of the window, Elsa dismisses the meeting and heads home.

* * *

><p>After shouting what you said, you look at the Mega-Humans and see collars being put on them, making them look normal and the vans had WH on, you run off into the shadows of buildings and head home, you hear a BEEP BEEP and look down at your IPhone to see a text,<p>

_'Hey (Y/N), I'm so sorry for dragging you away from Argo, but I wanted to see my best friend/brother again, text me back with any words, ok?"_

You sigh, but text back,

_'It's ok Lilly, it wasn't your fault, it was mine for not thinking about the city, and I just wanted to see you as well. But when I looked at the Mega-Humans, these people were putting these collars on them and they looked normal minus the collars.'_

You didn't understand but you did see them heading to Arendelle, you decided that you would sleep on it, with tomorrow off as well.

* * *

><p>Once Elsa made it back to her housePenthouse, her cheeks were tear-stained and her sparklingly blue eyes looked dull and bloodshot.

She walked to her room not caring if Anna or Kristoff or Olaf saw her like this, she was sad, she saw you jump out a window, and might be dead, plus with a tiny crush on you she felt like she could die, but wouldn't for her sister.

Changing into her PJ and lying on her bed, Anna came in to see what's wrong, but rushed to Elsa once she saw her bloodshot eyes, asking what's wrong.

Elsa broke and cried in her younger sisters arms, and told her everything from meeting you to you jumping out a window.

Anna understanding that Elsa has a crush on you says,

"Elsa, tomorrow you and I will go to Argo City, they records and see if (Y/N) (L/N) went home last night, and if he did, we can go to his house and take him here, where you can find out more about each other. Ok"

Elsa just nods and falls into an endless sleep and Anna slip out of Elsa's room.

**A.N: How do you like the chapter, it is my second one and i hope you all have a awesome Christmas. I will continue but i need ideas, if you got any review or PM me **


	3. Falling in Love

**I do not own Frozen, that's Disney**

**Also this is modern, so no QUEEN AND PRINCESS!**

**I OWN DIS PLOT.**

**AND DON'T COPY!**

**(Y/N)-Your name**

**(L/N)-Last name**

**(H/C)-Hair colour **

**(E/C)-Eye colour**

Ch.3

Walking out your bedroom with no top on and two girls at your door, blushing seeing you topless, mostly when you figured out that they don't belong in your city.

Standing out in the warm air of Argo City is Elsa Anderson, your platinum blonde friend and a strawberry brown-haired girl.

"Come on in girls." You manage to get out from your embarrassment, blushing from it.

As they walk in, you take in what they are wearing; Elsa is wearing a white sleeveless top with blue snowflakes on that are ever so detail, along with blue jeans and shoes, like Hi-Tops. Her friend is wearing a plain light green top with the same jeans and shoes.

Walking over to your bow and arrows you stuff them in your room so they can't see 'Arch's' Bow. Elsa and Strawberry walk to sit down on your couch.

"So, what brings you to Argo City Elsa and…"

"Anna" says Strawberry, looking you in the eyes.

"Anna. Kinda thought you were someone for the cold, considering where you bother are…"

You stop in the middle of your sentence, looking at both girls in shock, figuring out why they were both in your house.

Elsa speaks in a soft, small voice,

"(Y/N) listen, I thought you died, jumping out the window from five storeys up and just after you played that amazing song."

You look at both of them in the eye, both seeing a spike of fear in your beautiful (E/C) eyes, and sigh in relief.

"That's thoughtful of you, both of you but you don't need to worry about me, just forget about me like everyone else. I'm dream, to everyone else; I don't need anyone to worry about me, my life. You should watch for each other, not some stranger you met yesterday."

You finish by picking up your guitar, and putting on your knee, and strumming some of the strings. You can feel both girls staring at you in disbelief, that you just said that you were unimportant, that no one really cares about you, looking up to stare in the incredible blue eyes of your platinum blonde-haired friend you say,

"Bye, Ice Queen."

Elsa freezes at what you call her but replies back in a soft tone,

"Bye"

As both girls walk out your house you start playing and singing your favourite song.

Just as Elsa shuts the door, she hears you singing her favourite song, 'Nightingale'

_I can't sleep tonight_  
><em>Wide awake and so confused<em>  
><em>Everything's in line <em>  
><em>But I am bruised<em>  
><em>I need a voice to echo<em>  
><em>I need a light to take me home<em>  
><em>I kinda need a hero<em>  
><em>Is it you?<em>

As you were singing, all you could think about was the beautiful platinum blonde-haired and sparking blue-eyed girl, which is way out of your league, with your untameable (H/C) hair, (E/C) eyes and 8-packed strong chest.

_I never see the forest for the trees_  
><em>I could really use your melody<em>  
><em>Baby I'm a little blind<em>  
><em>I think it's time for you to find me<em>

Anna catches Elsa smiling to the song, but mostly your singing, she starts to plan on how to get you and Elsa to admit your feelings for each other, and how you both look at each, Anna can see that you've falling for her beautiful sister.

_Can you be my nightingale?_  
><em>Sing to me <em>  
><em>I know you're there<em>  
><em>You could be my sanity <em>  
><em>Bring me peace<em>  
><em>Sing me to sleep<em>  
><em>Say you'll be my nightingale<em>

Elsa, still smiling softly, starts to grin to the song, but mostly your singing, she loves how you can get the tune and tone of the song, and how you seem to just play with the music. Elsa just wishes you could sing and look into her eyes again.

_Somebody speak to me_  
><em>'Cause I'm feeling like hell<em>  
><em>Need you to answer me<em>  
><em>I'm overwhelmed<em>  
><em>I need a voice to echo<em>  
><em>I need a light to take me home<em>  
><em>I need a star to follow<em>  
><em>I don't know<em>

As you sing, you feel in peace, like you could do anything, like you could confront to Elsa that you are starting to fall for her, that you could have any superpower, just to be yourself.

_I never see the forest for the trees_  
><em>I could really use your melody<em>  
><em>Baby I'm a little blind<em>  
><em>I think it's time for you to find me<em>

Anna, still watching Elsa and listening to your song, comes up with an idea, idea that can bring her sister happiness and you out of your loneliness.

_Can you be my nightingale?_  
><em>Sing to me <em>  
><em>I know you're there<em>  
><em>You could be my sanity <em>  
><em>Bring me peace<em>  
><em>Sing me to sleep<em>  
><em>Say you'll be my nightingale<em>

All three of you having different thoughts, you thinking about Elsa, Elsa thinking about you and Anna thinking about getting you both to open up to each other, and admit you bother love each other. Even if they were different, all went to the same answer, you and Elsa admitting that you both are in love or falling in love with each other, while Anna screams I told you so. But you and Elsa have worries that if this happened how will they look after their cities.

_I don't know what I'd do without you_  
><em>Your words are like a whisper come through<em>  
><em>As long as you are with me here tonight<em>  
><em>I'm good<em>

In yours and Elsa's mind, it's screaming at you both to confess to each other and nothing wrong will happen, just a few jealous people.

_Can you be my nightingale?_  
><em>Still so close <em>  
><em>I know you're there<em>  
><em>Oh, nightingale<em>  
><em>You sing to me <em>  
><em>I know you're there<em>  
><em>'Cause baby you're my sanity<em>  
><em>You bring me peace<em>  
><em>Sing me to sleep<em>  
><em>Say you'll be my nightingale<em>

_Oh_

_Mm, mm_  
><em>Mm<em>

As your singing comes to an end, Elsa and Anna get away from the door, trying to get away so you don't know about them hearing the song. You open the door, hoping to see you platinum blonde beauty.

Shouting, "Dang it, I have to go all the way to Arendelle now."

Turning around to get a top, you catch strawberry-brown hair from the corner of you eye. Turning back around to the street, you see Elsa and Anna turning the corner, not caring that you have no top on to run after them.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna just rounding the corner didn't see you running after them, start walking to Argo Train Station.<p>

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna."

"Are you falling for (Y/N) Elsa?"

After Anna says that question a kid runs past them, knocking Elsa in the process only to be caught by a (H/C)-haired, topless man.

That person, who caught Elsa, was you.

Elsa, looking into your gorgeous (E/C) eyes, answers Anna's question,

"Yes" And leans up, while you lean down, capture your lips in a soft kiss, still holding Elsa you put her back on her feet still kissing her.

Anna still watching yours and Elsa's first kiss suddenly squeals, breaking apart the new couple to watch the bouncing and squealing girl. Looking at each other, you both double over in laughter stopping Anna in her little fangirling.

Stopping the laughter, you peck Elsa on the lips and walk back to your house but not before slipping your phone number into Elsa's cold hand. As you were about to turn the corner, you look back at the sisters and stare at them, touching your lips still feeling Elsa's lips upon them and see Elsa doing the same. You shake your head and head back home.

**A.N: How do you like the chapter, it is my second one and i hope you all have a awesome Christmas. I will continue but i need ideas, if you got any review or PM me **


	4. AN

**Sup ma beautiful people, I am stopping my story until I get a least 15 reviews.**

**I know I know, but I got to, to show people I mean business, but while this all happens and I wait, I will not leave you unentertained so I will make a massive story, that will take more days to update, but do not worry this is the main READER story, so see you later.**

**~Danny Nightshade~**


End file.
